Trouble at the Beach
by maxpowers0013
Summary: A little story about two certain half-saiyans and the trouble they get into at the beach. Contains spanking Fm & mmF
1. Default Chapter

Videl leaned way back in the comfy chair in the living room of the  
  
Brief's beach vacation home, letting the setting sun soak into her  
  
body. She had been assigned the task of house watching and watching  
  
Goten and Trunks while the adults were on a vacation cruise. She had  
  
just watched their ship disappear over the horizon.  
  
They were due to arrive back in about a week and had been given  
  
directions of where food was, when to bath the boys, not let them near  
  
sharp objects etc. She glanced at a list the coffee table which gave  
  
several emergency numbers, pizza place numbers and a few notes. She  
  
leaned back in the chair again and closed her eyes, it was going to be  
  
a nice quiet week.  
  
"BANG BANG! You're dead Trunks," shouted a voice right behind her  
  
causing to leap forward out of her chair.  
  
"No I'm not, I have the super shield which makes all the bullets you  
  
shot come back and hit you, you're dead," came Trunk's reply.  
  
"Oh man, you always win at this game Trunks," Goten complained,  
  
dropping his toy machine gun to his side.  
  
"That's cause I'm better and smarter and older than you," Trunks said.  
  
Videl watched them in silence, with a slight smile on her face. How  
  
could these little boys be so bad? Bulma and Chi-Chi had made it quite  
  
clear that they were very bad and rambunctious. They just seemed to  
  
be playing a little game now.noisy but at least they weren't  
  
destroying anything like their parents had warned about.  
  
"Hey guys, its about dinner time, what do you think of pizza for  
  
dinner," Videl asked and laughed out loud at the two delighted  
  
expressions which immediately followed.  
  
"I want pizza Videl," Goten cried, leaping for joy "I want pepperoni  
  
and cheese and everything!"  
  
"I want pizza too please," Trunks said, trying to act mature and grown  
  
up even though he was just eight years old.  
  
"So pepperoni is fine," she asked, picking up the phone off the wall.  
  
Both nodded eagerly. Dialing a number from the list, she got a hold of  
  
the pizza place called "Champ's Pizza Zone."  
  
"How many do you want guys," she asked quickly.  
  
"Sixteen," Trunks and Goten said at the same time.  
  
"What?! Sixteen? Can you eat that much," Videl asked totally astonished.  
  
"Yeah, we need to grow strong so we can save the world and stuff,"  
  
came Trunk's reply.  
  
Videl shrugged and told the pizza guy their order. She had seen Gohan  
  
eat and decided it must run in the family or something.  
  
"Okay guys, it's a big order so it should be here in about an hour and  
  
a half," she said.  
  
"Can we go swimming," Goten asked.  
  
Videl looked outside to the pool. It was getting dark, but if she  
  
turned on the lights it should be fine. "Okay, go get your swimming  
  
suits on. I'm going to go put mine on. Wait till I get down there  
  
before you get in."  
  
Trunks and Goten raced upstairs. Videl walked into the master  
  
bedroom, which for the time was her room. She stripped out of her  
  
clothes and put out her light purple two-piece. She grabbed a few  
  
towels and walked out to the pool deck when she heard a splash.  
  
Already in the pool were Goten and Trunks, splashing about and  
  
roughhousing.  
  
"Hey! I told you not to get in till I got here, what if you had gotten  
  
hurt," she yelled, putting down the towels and glaring at the boys.  
  
"Hey don't have a heart attack, we know how to swim," Trunks said,  
  
while dunking Goten under the water.  
  
"Yeah Videl," Goten laughed as he bobbed back up.  
  
"Well I'm your babysitter and I want you to respect me and do what I  
  
say, that's a warning," Videl replied shaking a finger. She suddenly  
  
felt like a mother and blushed, but the boys had already continued to  
  
play. 


	2. Pooltime than Dinnertime

Videl dove in the pool and swam underwater, right behind Trunks, who  
  
was winning the splash fight. She surfaced behind him and began  
  
tickling him under his arms. Instantly he was laughing, trying to  
  
escape Videl's tickling grasp. Goten laughed as well and began to  
  
splash furiously. "No, fair," Trunks laughed, as he twisted in the  
  
water.  
  
The trio continued playing for another half an hour or so before the  
  
doorbell rung inside. "Okay guys, lets get out," Videl said, swimming  
  
to the side and pulling herself out of the water, the boys eventually  
  
made it out.  
  
Videl wrapped a towel around her, and jogged over into the house and  
  
to the front door. She opened it and there were two young men with  
  
eight pizza boxes each stacked high. "Sixteen pizzas," the one on the left said, shifting his weight around trying to hold the hot boxes better.  
  
"That's me," Videl said, taking the load from him and putting it on  
  
the windowsill beside her, than to the other man "Put that load there  
  
too."  
  
The man put his load down than looked to the customer "Oh Kami! Its  
  
Videl Satan," he cried, falling down.  
  
Videl sighed, this is what her name got her. "Duh man, her dad owns  
  
the pizza place," said the older man, picking him up "Sorry Miss.  
  
Satan, he's new."  
  
"No, no, no that's okay," Videl said with a smile. Goten and Trunks  
  
ran up to Videl. "Is the pizza here," they asked at the same time,  
  
even though the answer was obvious.  
  
"Yes, each of you take some of the boxes to the kitchen table,? she  
  
said, than turning back the pizza men "How much do I owe you?"  
  
"447 zeni," the older pizza man says looking at the order card.  
  
Videl ran to the couch and picked up the Brief's Pizza Card, which  
  
Bulma had given her before she left and gave it to him "Here ya go,"  
  
Videl said handing him the card.  
  
The pizza man scanned it with a little black box in his pocket and  
  
handed her back the card. "Thank you Ms. Satan," he said with a bow  
  
than turned to his co-worker "C'mon you."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait! Can I have your picture," the new guy asked,  
  
bringing out a disposable camera out of nowhere.  
  
"What?! Where'd you get that," the older pizza guy asked.  
  
"No, its okay," Videl laughed "Go ahead."  
  
The man aimed the camera. "Say cheese," he said and there was a flash  
  
"Thank you so much Videl.I mean Ms. Satan."  
  
"Okay, buddy lets go," the older pizza man said, grabbing his  
  
co-worker by the shoulder and dragging him out "Thanks again Ms. Satan."  
  
Videl waved and closed the door. Suddenly there was a crash and a  
  
yell in the kitchen.  
  
Videl hears another crash and races to the kitchen. She pushes open  
  
the swinging doors and stops dead. Ten minutes ago, she thought This  
  
actually looked like a kitchen.  
  
The kitchen looked completely ruined. Chairs were turned over, several  
  
pizzas were sticking to the walls and ceiling. A bottle of soda  
  
dripped down the counter. How did they do all this only making two  
  
crashes she thought, looking for the boys. She found them. Covered  
  
with pizza and strangling each other (luckily they were still in bath  
  
suits so the pizza wouldn't stain anything).  
  
"Boys, boys," Videl cried running to them and trying to push them apart.  
  
"Goten started it! He ate my piece of pizza," Trunks yelled being  
  
pulled away by the waistband of his pants.  
  
"Did not! That was mine," Goten yelled, than stuck out his tongue, a  
  
pepperoni falling out of his hair.  
  
Trunks growled and pulled harder to Goten.  
  
"Goten, don't stick your tongue out at people and Trunks stop it,"  
  
Videl yelled loudly.  
  
Both of the boys stopped and looked at Videl. "Thats better," Videl  
  
said, letting go of Trunks and standing up straight "There are a few  
  
pizza's left, so go ahead and eat but after that I want you to help me  
  
clean this kitchen. You'll on your last strike boys."  
  
The boys gulped and nodded and quietly went to get their pizza. In  
  
reality Videl had no idea what she would do if they acted up  
  
again...whatever she thought nessecary.  
  
The boys ate their pizza without an arguement between them. After  
  
dinner, Videl brought out brooms, brushes and soap to clean the  
  
kitchen. Both the boys race to the broom (the easiest job) and soon a  
  
tugging fight begins. "Guys STOP IT," Videl yells. Goten lets go of  
  
the broom, sending Trunks into the wall.  
  
"Ow! Stupid Goten, why'd you do that," Trunks asked rubbing his head.  
  
"Trunks, Goten...I'm on my last nerve here don't blow it," Videl said  
  
calmly, but in the sort of way that gets her point across.  
  
It took the better part of an hour but soon the kitchen resembled what  
  
it did before. Videl and the boys put away the cleaning supplies.  
  
Videl turned and looked at them. They were filthy, covered with pizza  
  
sauce and pepperonis. "Time for a bath," Videl says. 


	3. Trouble in the Tub

"Time for a bath," Videl says, clapping her hand once.  
  
"What?!" Trunks asked "After all that work!"  
  
"No! We weren't that bad," Goten whimpered.  
  
"Can't we just jump in the pool?" Trunks asked again.  
  
"Guys, you're taking a bath. You're filthy," she said sternly,  
  
pointing to both of them.  
  
"Well...you're dirty too," Trunks countered, which was true, Videl had  
  
gotten a little dirty while cleaning "So you have to take one too."  
  
"Okay, I'll take one with you guys, it'll be fun," Videl said happily,  
  
not letting Trunks win.  
  
"Fine," Trunks grumbled.  
  
"Lead the way big man," Videl says, giving Trunks a little push.  
  
Trunks and Goten walked the stairs, Videl following than walked down  
  
the hallway and opened the second door on the left. They walked in  
  
and Videl behind them, turning on the lights as she did. The first  
  
thing she noticed was the bath. It was huge. It was about the size  
  
of the swimming pool outside. On the walls were a few sinks and  
  
showers, in the back through a door were toilets. The room had light  
  
yellow and blue tiles in a checkerboard pattern.  
  
On the wall was a thermo-stat device, only above it was "Tub Temp."  
  
Videl turned it so the water would be warm. A red light glowed at the  
  
bottom of the pool than faded. Steam rose from the water.  
  
"Do we have too Videl," Trunks asked, putting on his best puppy face.  
  
"Yeah do we," Goten asked too, putting on his best puppy face.  
  
"Yes. C'mon guys, its not that bad. We can make it fun," Videl said,  
  
walking up to them "Come on guys, suits off and get in."  
  
"No, you first," Goten said, putting his arms across his chest.  
  
"No you're going in first," Videl said, getting a little annoyed at  
  
the boys' childish behavior...well on second thought they are children.  
  
"Make me," Goten said stubbornly.  
  
"Fine," Videl grabs Goten's arm, lifting him up and puts her fingers  
  
into his bathing suit elastic band and yanked it down over his legs.  
  
When the suit is off she swings him into the bath-tub. Goten laughs  
  
hysterically in mid-air than hits the warm water with a splash.  
  
Trunks looked at Videl. "No way," he said.  
  
"Yes way," Videl returned grinning.  
  
Trunks turned to run but Videl pounced and slipped her fingers into  
  
the waistband and pulled it down. Videl grabbed under his arm,  
  
tickling him all the while and lifted him up out of the suit. Than  
  
she tossed him into the tub.  
  
Videl slipped her bikini off and slid into the warm water. She really  
  
wasn't worried about them seeing her naked, they were kids and didn't  
  
care. Suddenly a wave of water washed over her. Already the boys were  
  
having a splash fight, which Videl joined. After a few minutes Videl  
  
began pulling the boys over to the side of the tub, where there was  
  
soap and shampoo. First she grabbed Goten and rubbed shampoo into his  
  
crazy black hair. Than dunked him under to rinse it off. She soaped  
  
up the rest of his body till he was squeaky clean.  
  
Next she got Trunks, and cleaned him up, making sure there was not a  
  
single spot of pizza sauce left on him. She took a glob of shampoo  
  
and began rubbing it into her hair. "Okay guys, after this bath I  
  
want you to get ready for bed and than I'll let you watch TV for a  
  
while," she said, than slipped his head under the water so all the  
  
soap would wash out.  
  
The boys nodded than continued to play. Videl watched them for a  
  
little bit. I can't believe half an hour ago they were monsters she  
  
thought, shaking her head. "Okay guys, I'll go get your clothes, where  
  
are they," she asks lifting her self over the edge of the pool and to  
  
a shelf of white towels.  
  
"Umm.I think they're still in the car," Trunks said, putting a finger to his lip, thinking.  
  
Videl sighed as she wrapped a towel around herself. "I'll run out  
  
there and grab them," she said, than turned to look at the boys again  
  
"You be good while I'm gone, I'll be right back."  
  
Trunks nods and leans over and whispers something in Goten's ear.  
  
Goten giggles quietly, than they continue playing.  
  
Videl walks down stairs, and out the front door. Walking onto the  
  
porch, Videl sees movement in the corner of her eye. Little hands,  
  
grab her towel, yanking it away. The towel disappears into the house  
  
and the front door closes, than locks. Videl stares at the door,  
  
dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then it hit her, she was naked and  
  
locked outside. Inside the door she could hear the giggling of two  
  
boys. 


	4. A Little Discipline

Videl pounded on the door.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! You open this door right now," Videl yelled through the door "This isn't funny!"  
  
Videl just heard giggling through the door. "No way," Trunks yelled  
  
back between laughs.  
  
Videl growled, and slammed her hands into the door but it was futile.  
  
"Let me in and I'll promise you won't get in trouble," she said  
  
calmly as she could, considering she was standing outside totally naked.  
  
"Not by the hairs of our chinny chin chin," they replied in harmony,  
  
than broke up laughing.  
  
Videl moaned and slammed her fist into the heavy door a final time.  
  
"Whats wrong Videl, little drafty out there," Trunks laughed.  
  
Videl glared at the door than turned. Maybe there would be clothes  
  
she could wear in the car she thought than turned to run for it. She  
  
sprinted down the porch stairs and to the driveway with the minivan on  
  
it. Just as she reached the handle there was a click and the car was  
  
locked. She looked up toward the house and saw Trunks and Goten  
  
laughing, holding the car keys with the automatic lock controller.  
  
"No," she cried, pulling at the door handle with no avail "No!"  
  
Just than a car rolled by, slowing down as it passed the driveway and  
  
Videl felt like a deer in headlights. The car almost stopped and than  
  
it continued on its way. Videl shook out of her trance and moaned.  
  
She could just see the news tomorrow "Videl Satan streaks through  
  
local neighborhood!" Those boys were going to get it, just what they  
  
were going to get she wasn't quite sure.  
  
Videl ran around the front of the car and went around the side of the  
  
house, thankful to be out of the light and into the shadows. Though  
  
she would never admit it, Videl found it sort of thrilling to be  
  
running around outside naked.  
  
A cool breeze blew from the beach just a few hundred feet away. She  
  
shivered but continued her run, and reached the fence around the pool.  
  
She jumped over it and ran to the sliding glass back door. She  
  
pulled on the handle, it jerked a little but was locked. Goten and  
  
Trunks appeared at the glass door, grinning like crazy, both of them  
  
now had towels wrapped around their waists.  
  
"Trunks! Goten! Let me in, this isn't funny," Videl groaned, tugging at the door, it budged a little more, but Goten, seeing this, grabbed the door and pushed it shut. Trunks ran to the left.  
  
"Goten! Let me in," Videl yelled, pulling at the door.  
  
"No way Videl, this is too much fun," he said, laughing.  
  
Trunks reappeared and there was a flash. Videl looked at him. He was  
  
holding a camera, clicking it continuously at Videl. "These will look  
  
great," he laughed "You think Gohan will want one?"  
  
Videl ran away from the door behind a bush, blushing with anger and  
  
embarrassment. Now she was mad. She looked up and saw immediately  
  
above her was a push open window, which led to a dark laundry room.  
  
She reached up gave it a gentle pull. It opened quietly. Videl  
  
sighed in relief and pulled herself up to the small opening. She put  
  
her head through first and easily began to slide in. She pulled  
  
herself through all the way, getting a little stuck at her waist but  
  
with a little wriggling she got through. She landed quietly on the  
  
tiled ground of the dark laundry room. Looking around she saw a shelf  
  
with fresh towels on them. She took one of them and wrapped it  
  
around herself, than she opened the door into the main room of the  
  
house.  
  
"Uh oh, Trunks.," Goten said, grabbing Trunk's shoulder. Trunks  
  
looked from the window and towards Goten.  
  
"Wha.," he started, than he saw Videl.  
  
"Okay, you two are in such trouble," Videl yelled, than she began to  
  
storm toward them, they were cornered near the wall, they wouldn't be  
  
able to get out.  
  
"Vi-Videl.it was just a joke! Ha ha. You know..," Trunks said, backing  
  
into the wall.  
  
"Please Videl..don't be mad," Goten said "I din't mean too, it was  
  
Trunk's idea!"  
  
Trunks glared at Goten.  
  
"You're both in trouble," Videl said, and grabbed both of them by the  
  
ear and dragged them to the couch near the TV.  
  
"Videl!" Trunks protested.  
  
She reached the couch and sat down, still holding their ears. She  
  
pulled them toward her and laid both of them over her long legs, then  
  
hesitated. She knew what she was going had to do.  
  
She held them both down with her right than undid their towels with  
  
the left, exposing their bare bottoms, both of them began kicking.  
  
"Videl no!" Trunks yelped.  
  
"Please no," Goten whimpered.  
  
The time for mercy had ended, she had given them their chance. Down  
  
came Videl's hand, slapping hard against Trunk's butt first. SMACK!  
  
Than Goten's. SMACK!  
  
Videl's hand went down and back up. Alternating between both the  
  
boys. Goten started crying with the second smack. Trunks held out a  
  
little longer before he started bawling.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Videl's hand came down continuously with unrelenting force, hitting  
  
each bare bottom with a satisfying slapping sound. "Videl, please its  
  
hurts," Trunks cried, trying to bring his hand to cover his bottom.  
  
SMACK! SMACK!  
  
"Trunks Briefs you put your hand back right this second," Videl said,  
  
spanking his bottom only till he gave a sob and put his hand back out  
  
in front of him.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Both boys continued bawling as Videl's hand turned their bottoms from  
  
white to pink and eventually to a red over a course of a few minutes.  
  
Than she gave each of them two more smacks as hard as she could, each  
  
of them yelping as she hit.  
  
Videl ended the spanking, each boy continuing to bawl, not sorry in  
  
the least.well maybe a little. She picked them up off her lap and  
  
brought them against her, holding them so her hand wasn't touching  
  
their stinging bottom. They cried and sobbed into her shoulder.  
  
"Its okay, its over now," Videl said comfortably, rubbing their bare backs.  
  
"I'm sorry Videl," Trunks said between sobs.  
  
"Me too," Goten said, tears running down his face.  
  
Videl rocked back in forth on the couch, holding them close to comfort  
  
them. Tears continued to run, but after a few minutes they stopped.  
  
She rocked a little longer than tried to let them up. They didn't move  
  
and by their gentle breathing they were asleep. Videl looked on the  
  
digital clock on the wall. It read 9: 14. It was already past their  
  
bedtime.  
  
Videl positioned her arms so she could pick them both up without  
  
touching their red bottoms or wake them up. She picked herself up  
  
into a standing position. The boys shifting and stirring a little but  
  
otherwise staying asleep. She slowly walked upstairs holding the  
  
little sleeping boys and bringing them to their room. She entered the  
  
dark room letting light come in from the hall. There were two beds,  
  
and she slowly walked to each and placed a boy on each, making sure  
  
they were laying on their stomachs. Videl looked around and saw two  
  
bags in the corner of room.  
  
So they were lying about their bags being in the car she thought,  
  
should of given them a few more smacks for that she thought.  
  
Videl went to the bags, each labeled with their owner's name. She dug  
  
around in each, through all the clothes and toys and brought out a  
  
pair of underwear, and a nightshirt for each.  
  
She went to Trunks first with a pale purple night shirt and slipped it  
  
over his head. She took the pair of underwear and brought it up his  
  
legs until it reach his bottom, and he began whimpering in his sleep.  
  
Maybe not she thought and brought the underwear back down and folded  
  
them with the pajama pants. She went to Goten and slipped his orange  
  
nightshirt over his head. She carefully brought the blankets over  
  
Goten, and kissed him gently on the head. She did the same for  
  
Trunks. She walked out to the door and turned around. Hard to  
  
believe just fifteen minutes ago they were monsters she thought.  
  
"Good night," she whispered and closed the door and walked to her room  
  
to get dressed and do the same.  
  
I hated doing it she thought as she walked to her room, but they needed  
  
it.  
  
Videl had been spanked a few times in her youth, not recently though,  
  
and she remembered promising that she would never spank her kids.  
  
Well these aren't exactly my kids she thought to herself. Close enough  
  
though.  
  
Videl sighed as she entered her room and got dressed. This night was  
  
one she wouldn't forget for a LONG time. She finished getting into  
  
her off white pajamas, and slipped under her covers. She didn't like  
  
spanking them.but for some reason.in the back of her head she really  
  
hoped they would do something bad tomorrow. 


	5. An Eye for An Eye

Videl woke up and yawned. The sun was up giving her room a yellow  
  
glow. Turning over she saw her alarm clock. 7:47. Sitting up and  
  
rubbing her eyes she wondered if the boys were awake yet, she doubted  
  
it. "Maybe I should make breakfast for them.make peace," she said to  
  
herself, getting up out of bed. She put on a pair of white jean  
  
shorts and a red tank top.  
  
Quietly going down the stairs she enters the kitchen and begins to  
  
make a nice breakfast for when the boys wake up. After about forty  
  
minutes Videl had successfully made a stack of pancakes, a few plates  
  
of scrambled eggs and a few big cinnamon rolls and like moths to the  
  
flames the boys came down the stairs.  
  
"Is that breakfast Videl," Goten asks, poking his head over the counter to see, his nightshirt rid up a bit, revealing his still naked, slightly pink butt.  
  
"Yes it is," she replies "Why don't you put on her day clothes before  
  
you eat."  
  
"But Videl it still hurts," Goten complained.  
  
Videl smiled in satisfaction. "Okay, but after breakfast I want you  
  
to at least put on your swimsuit. Where's Trunks," Videl said.  
  
"He coming," Goten said "Said he wanted to do something before  
  
breakfast."  
  
Videl's eyes shifted to the ceiling. "Well tell him to hurry up," she  
  
says, finishing another batch of pancakes.  
  
Goten disappeared and she heard running going up the stairs. A few  
  
moments later there was running down the stairs and Trunks appeared  
  
behind Goten, dressed in an electric blue shirt and a red bathing  
  
suit. "I'm here, is it breakfast time," Trunks asked.  
  
"Yes, grab a plate and get what you want," Videl said, reaching to a  
  
shelf to bring down three plates. The boys each grabbed one from her  
  
and took the food they wanted. In about four minutes the food was  
  
gone, but Videl had managed to get a least one plateful.  
  
Videl ate quietly as the boys gulped down their food. "Why don't you  
  
eat slower guys," Videl suggested "And not swallow things bigger than  
  
your fist?"  
  
They ignored her and soon.very soon, breakfast was over and the boys  
  
disappeared again. Videl cleaned up the kitchen, not that Trunks' or  
  
Goten's plate needed any cleaning. About half-a-hour later Videl was  
  
finished. Videl sighed and walked to the living room and fell on the  
  
couch, lying on her side so she could watch TV and relax a bit. She  
  
flipped through the channels, not really watching anything and she  
  
soon began to snooze.  
  
A sudden jerk backward woke her up.  
  
"Wha.," she asked sleepily.  
  
Herhands were tied up in front of her, as were her ankles. She heard  
  
giggling around her and she knew instantly who it was.  
  
"Trunks? Goten? What are you doing," she asked uneasily.  
  
"Getting you back," Trunks said matter-of-factly.  
  
"If you two don't let me go right now you're going to be in big  
  
trouble," Videl yelled.  
  
"You'll do what," Trunks asked mockingly "Spank us?"  
  
"Not if you let me go right now," Videl said, a little more calmly.  
  
"Oh, now? Right when we're about to get you back? I don't think so  
  
Videl," Trunks said, and raised a paddle that was lying on the ground,  
  
Goten picked up a hairbrush hesitantly.  
  
"Guys." Videl said, a little fear in her voice.  
  
SMACK! Trunk's paddle smacked into Videl's jeaned bottom. Videl  
  
cringed in pain. "Stop it now guys," Videl said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Nope," Trunks said happily.  
  
SMACK! Came the paddle again.  
  
SMACK! Came the hair brush...with some hesitation.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! The boys were alternating  
  
spanks now, each blow stinging Videl's butt. She cringed, shifted and  
  
moaned as the young boys spanked her. This was not supposed to be  
  
happening.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
After a few minutes the spanking stopped. Videl sighed in relief. "Let me go now," she growled.  
  
"What? You think its over," Trunks asked "I remember you spanking us  
  
on our bare butts? How about you Goten?"  
  
Goten nodded, if a bit hesitantly. "I thought so," Trunks said and walked to Videl.  
  
"Trunks! I'm warning you," Videl says, shifting away from him.  
  
Trunks pushed Videl onto her side and using his other hand unbuttoned  
  
her jeans and zipped down the zipper.  
  
"Trunks, please," Videl pleaded, but the boy's mind was already made up.  
  
Trunks let Videl fall back to her stomach and tugged at her white shorts and after another tug, pulled them to her knees, leaving her with nothing but her white panties. Trunks' finger's wrapped around the elastic bands on the panties and pulled them down leaving her now red butt fully exposed.  
  
"Continue spanking," Trunks said, as if commanding an army.  
  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
  
Trunks began paddling again, each time ending with a loud smack.  
  
Videl who had been trying to tough the whole thing out, began cry  
  
quietly. Goten had stopped spanking Videl and gave her a sympathetic  
  
look and shrugged his shoulders. Trunks stopped a few minutes, and  
  
dropped the paddle.  
  
"Now you know what it feels like," he says, crossing his arms "I'm just going to leave you like that for a while.  
  
C'mon Goten."  
  
The two walked away, leaving Videl with her bottom exposed still  
  
burning from the spanking. About an hour passed and Videl heard  
  
someone coming... 


End file.
